


A Line In The Sand

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2019 [23]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fictober 2019, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: You can’t give more than yourself.Lawrence reflects on the outcome of the Paris Peace Conference.





	A Line In The Sand

It's a line in the sand, a goddamned line in the sand. There's no regard for the people who live there or the people who travel there in search of water and pastures for their flocks.

It might just as well have been placed in a randomly selected spot. Except you know nothing about that line is random.

You see railways, ports, oilfields and the line dividing them into shares. Shares that spell profit, money, success to those who drew that line on the sand.

You see promises made and blatantly broken. Promises broken before they were even made.

You didn't know, not for certain, not until it was too late. Otherwise you would have done something, you would have stopped this madness. They would have broken their promises over your dead body.

You did everything within your power to stop them, you fought them tooth and nail, every step of the way. For Feisal, for his brothers, for Auda and his tribesmen, for the Arabs.

You gave them your all. Your mind and spirit, your soul, your heart, your body, your sanity. 

You gave them everything until there was nothing left to give and nothing left to win or fight for.

You watch Feisal leave, you look at that line on the sand and you wonder: is there anything more I can do, anything more I can give him? 

But you already gave him everything you had, you already gave him yourself and you can't give more than that.


End file.
